A Handsome Fox, A Dashing wolf and Three Vixens
by ShadowInukara
Summary: Naruto's parents were killed in a accident, and was left in his older brother Inukara's care. Naruto is now 18 and owns his family property, so he and Inukara decide to find some workers to help them keep it clean. Will these girls like the job or not.
1. The begining

A Handsome fox, a Dashing wolf and Three Beautiful Vixens

Hello everyone I'm back again with a new story for you to review. So sit back relax and let the story begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did then Sasuke would be dead after the first mission and Sakura would be crushing on Naruto. I do own my own Oc and my own, weapons and demons. I also don't own "He is my master" where I got the idea for this. Also I don't own Kurai she belongs to Lady Kurai.

Summary: Naruto lives in his families' mansion after they died in a car crash, he lives with his older brother and they have no maids to help them. So they decide to hire some live in maids, they set posters all around the town hoping to get a response. Meanwhile three girls had a terrible life at home so they run away; they soon find a sign for live in maids at a local mansion so how will these five people live together.

Keys

"_Hello" Thought/flashback_

"**Kit" Demon/inner talking**

"Thank you" Speech

"Hi" Half demon speech

**Ch.1 The beginning**

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; I live in a big mansion with my brother Inukara Outukara Namikaze. Our parents died when I was 7 and Inukara was 12, since then family has come in and out taking care of us, but since Inukara turned 18 he's been my legal guardian."_

Inukara and Naruto walk around town with posters and staplers, putting up wanted signs for new maids.

_"Today I turn 18 and Inukara turns 23 tomorrow, we are searching for workers to keep us company while we live in our home. We hope to get a response soon and hopefuly new friends."_

Inukara smiles as the last poster was put up "Ok Squirt that's the last of them let's head on back home for lunch, I'll make you some ramen then we'll train." Naruto smiles then runs back home "YAY RAMEN FOR LUNCH!!!!!!!!" Inukara laughs as he walks behind Naruto.

_"My little brother always the energetic type when it comes to Ramen, he's starting to act like you dad I just hope that Jiraya-sama doesn't make him a perv." _Thought Inukara as he opened the door to the kitchen as they arrived back home.

Meanwhile in a home 20 blocks away a pink haired girl and a white eyed girl are walking to their friends' house.

"Sakura looks there, it's a poster come on let's read it." said the white eyed girl noticing the wanted poster stapled to a telephone wire.

"Ok Hinata we'll look but then we need to get to my friends house before our parents know were missing." Said Sakura, as she stood next to Hinata then read over the poster. "Attention wanted Live in maids, great pay and your own room. If interested come to 1458 Kyuubi Drive." Read Hinata with a smile on her face, she looks to Sakura with puppy dog eyes. Sakura shook her head "Oh no Hinata, were not doing that who knows the person could be a perv." Hinata shook her head then smiled "Or it could be some old guy who has no one to help him, please Sakura just for a day then we'll leave to your friends' house."

Sakura gave up "Fine for one day but that's all ok, and if he's a pervert then I'll knock his lights out." Back with Naruto he felt a strange chill "Why do I get the feeling like I'm gonna die today." He then shook it off as Inukara gave him a bowl of ramen; he then quickly started eating wolfing down a bunch of noodles each bite. Back with Hinata and Sakura they arrived at the mansion and were in awe, theystarted walking till a fox tackled Hinata a wolf tackled Sakura landing them in the stream where both Naruto and inukara keep their koi. All of a sudden a scream was heared "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto and inukara decieded to check it out.

Sakura and Hinata were soaked and their clothes stuck to their skin making their bra's and panties exposed. They tried covering themselves up but the sound of a open door followed by 2 pairs of eyes stairng at them made them turn around. Naruto and inukara were shocked but Naruto blushes seeing two beautiful vixens wet and their bras and panties would cause any man to have a nose bleed. But his stare was cut short by a pnch to the face "STOP LOOKING YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!" soon Naruto was on the floor twitching while his pet fox was licking his face. After an hour Naruto woke up and saw the same girls earlier but in robes, he then jumped over the hair and cowered "Please don't kill me I'm not a pervert." Inukara laughs then looks to Naruto 'Relax brother I explained everything to them and they forgive you."

Hinata and Sakura smile then look to the brothers "So where's the owner of this place, we want to ask if he's still taking the live in maids." Inukara and Naruto laugh "Your looking at them, I am the owner but Naruto's the true owner, and as for the job your hired you start tomorrow morning." Both girls smile then cheer "Thank you and by the way best not do anything perverted or kiss your life goodbye." Inukara and Naruto gulp then nod "Ok then now both of you choose a room to stay in then I'll bring you some food." The girls smile then grab their cases and walk around, they find a big room that's Inukara's then another one's that's Narutos. Then they come across a nice room but it's taken by a tiger, hawk wolf and fox, when they find the right room they sigh and sit on the bed before they start changing into better clothes.

Meanwhile Naruto walks behind them with a tray of food, he opens the door and soon hears two screems. In the blink of an eye Naruto goes from standing up to laying on the ground twitching. Inukara sighs at Naruto and goes to get him but gets hit as well from Sakura while Hinata trys to get both brothers up from Sakura's punch. "Sakura-san you didn't have to hit them that hard, and Inukara-sama never did anything just get his brother." says Hinata standing both brothers up. Sakura sighs then bows to them "I'm sorry Inukara-sama, Naruto-san but next time Knock." Naruito nods then sees the food spilled "Well their goes dinner, I'll get it cleaned up and bring you both another tray." Naruto leaves while Inukara sighs to them "Best follow one rule around here you two, treat my brother nicely ok." Both girls nod then look confused at Inukara for some reason.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in another part of the city a girl with two suitcases closes the door to her home_ "I'm sorry Mother, Father but I can't live here anymore I can't stand all your fighting."_ THen she starts to walk down the empty streets when she spots a flier for live in maids. _"Huh, some rich people are looking for live in maids, I get a new home, a new start and fresh food. I think I'll check it out."_ She says with a smile before heading to the Namikaze Mansion.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Well thats it for this chapter and to let you know something about what's to come. Sakura and Hinata get their first job while Naruto enjoys it but what is the job well I'll keep that a secret. As for Inukara well he finds the new maid beautiful and trys to talk to her but crashes and burns. Anyways Reveiw and no Flaming please.**


	2. New maid edited

1A Handsome fox, a Dashing wolf and Three Beautiful Vixens

Hello everyone I'm back again with a new story for you to review. So sit back relax and let the story begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did then Sasuke would be dead after the first mission and Sakura would be crushing on Naruto. I do own my own Oc and my own, weapons and demons. I also don't own "He is my master" where I got the idea for this. Also I don't own Kurai she belongs to Lady Kurai.

Summary: Naruto lives in his families' mansion after they died in a car crash, he lives with his older brother and they have no maids to help them. So they decide to hire some live in maids, they set posters all around the town hoping to get a response. Meanwhile three girls had a terrible life at home so they run away; they soon find a sign for live in maids at a local mansion so how will these five people live together.

Keys

"_Hello" Thought/flashback_

"**Kit" Demon/inner talking**

"Thank you" Speech

"Hi" Half demon speech

Ch.2 Naruto and Inukara's private maids.

_**Review of the story.**_

_Meanwhile Naruto walks behind them with a tray of food, he opens the door and soon hears two screams. In the blink of an eye Naruto goes from standing up to laying on the ground twitching. Inukara sighs at Naruto and goes to get him but gets hit as well from Sakura while Hinata tries to get both brothers up from Sakura's punch. "Sakura-san you didn't have to hit them that hard, and Inukara-sama never did anything just get his brother." says Hinata standing both brothers up. Sakura sighs then bows to them "I'm sorry Inukara-sama, Naruto-san but next time Knock." Naruto nods then sees the food spilled "Well their goes dinner, I'll get it cleaned up and bring you both another tray." Naruto leaves while Inukara sighs to them "Best follow one rule around here you two, treat my brother nicely ok." Both girls nod then look confused at Inukara for some reason._

_Meanwhile in another part of the city a girl with two suitcases closes the door to her home "I'm sorry Mother, Father but I can't live here anymore I can't stand all your fighting." THen she starts to walk down the empty streets when she spots a flier for live in maids. "Huh, some rich people are looking for live in maids, I get a new home, a new start and fresh food. I think I'll check it out." She says with a smile before heading to the Namikaze Mansion._

____________________________________________________________________________

_**Now back to the story**_

Inukara sat in his room, petting a grey wolf that seemed to have a mark over it's right eye. He kept on petting till he heard a scream and crash, he then gets up and check out the noise. When he finds out the cause of it, he let out a sigh. He spies Naruto twitching on the floor with a fist mark on his face, Sakura panting and red in the face, while Hinata sits on the floor and her outfit is stained with dinner. Inukara let out a sigh before helping his brother to a chair, "Do I even want to know what happened." Sakura blushed at what just happened then looked away "Uh you see Inukara-sama, Naruto was helping us by getting a bowl for us when, I felt something touch my ass. I thought it was Naruto-san but, as I turned to check, I bumped into Hinata-san causing her to spill the dinner on the floor and her maid outfit. Then I saw Naruto with a smirk, and I thought he touch my ass so I punched him."

Inukara let out a sigh as he sees the fox jump out from a fridge, which made him sigh. "Sakura met your pervert, he always tries to cause trouble." he says as he picks up the fox, and sets it on Naruto. Hinata stands up and then bows to Inukara "I'm sorry for the mess Master Inukara, I'll clean it up right away." She then leaves to get a mop and rag, but Inukara stops her "OK first, don't call me Master and second, I'll clean it up you just get into some clean clothes." Hinata nods her head and leaves to her and Sakura's room, to find another maid outfit. Sakura looks at the fox then notices a similarity to the Kyuubi from the old legends. "The fox's names Kyuubi, and he causes much trouble." Inukara says noticing Sakura staring at the fox in Naruto's lap.

Sakura looks to Inukara "Why did you name the fox Kyuubi? Doesn't the old legend say that the Kyuubi was an evil beast, that destroyed villages and eat people?" Inukara laughs a bit then looks at Sakura "Well that story has been told many times, and been exaggerated countless times. The truth behind the story is one man, killed the Kyuubi's mate and kits to infuriate him. When people say the beast they thought it would harm them, so they struck first. When in reality the Kyuubi was seeking down the man who attacked and killed his family." Sakura looks surprised at the truth of the story, before turning to Naruto, who began to wake up. "Ugh, what hit me, it was either Baa-chan's fist or Choji's Human boulder." Naruto says getting up and rubbing his head, just to see Sakura bow to him. "I'm very sorry Naruto-san, it was an accident I thought you touched my ass. When in reality it was your pet fox."

Naruto looked to Sakura then waved her off "It's OK Sakura-chan it was an honest mistake, now if you don't mind, I'm going to lay down." He then gets up and carries Kyuubi in his arms, as he walks to his room. Once Naruto left their was a chime, which freaked Sakura out "What was that!" Inukara gets up then walks to the door "That means we have a visitor, I put it up yesterday after you all went to sleep." He then opens the door to run into a woman, with a suitcase in her hand. Inukara looks at the woman and begins to blush "I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you." What he just said made both Sakura and the girl giggle, he then moves out of the way allowing her inside. "It's OK, I should have knocked to let you know I'm at the door." she says with a giggle at the end. She then sits on the couch, letting her red and pink hair rest on the head of the couch.

Inukara looks at the girl like as if she was a goddess, he then walks over to her and then sits a bit away from her. "So what brings you here exactly?" Inukara asks before seeing her bag and the flier. "I came here for the live in maid job, tell me are you the owner or is he somewhere else." the girl asnswers as she looks around. "Well he is upstairs right now resting up from today's mishaps, but I am his older brother. I can tell you that we'd love to have you work here miss?" Inukara says before blanking out. "Call me Kurai, and thank you so much." she says before giving Inukara a hug which causes him to blush.

Meanwhile 

Naruto turns his head to a slightly open door, he sets Kyuubi down to check inside. To his surprise he finds Hinata in her silk white bra and panties. She was changing out of her dirty maid outsit into a clean one, and she was unaware of Naruto watching her. But as Naruto leaned closer he lost balance causing a crash, and letting Hinata know he was watching. She quickly covers herself up then blushes "M-M-Master Naruto, wh-wh-what are you doing s-s-spying on me?" Naruto gets up then blushes at her "Well I say the door was open and decided to check it out, I'm sorry if I invaded your space I'll leave." He then turns to walk away, but was stopped when Hinata's hand was on his shoulder.

"Wait don't leave M-M-Master Naruto, it's alright if you watch I don't r-r-r-really mind." she says in a soft voice, while looking at him. Naruto was surprised at her words then turns around causing both their lips to meet, which almost made Hinata pass out from blushing so hard. After a minute passed Naruto pulled away "Uh...........I have to go." He then picks up Kyuubi and leaves to his room, leaving a half naked and blushing Hinata standing there.

Once in his room Naruto sits on his bed and thinks _I can't belive it, I just had my first kiss, but it was by accident. Hopefully Hinata-chan will forgive me........Wait did I just call her Hinata-chan. Wow I guess Onii-san was right, I guess I have found someone that I can be with, curse you Onii-san._

Back with Inukara

Inukara lets out a sneeze and thinks _Naruto must be talking about me, hopefully it's nothing bad. _He then looks at Kurai and gets up "Well then let's get you into the maids room, Sakura-san please show Kurai to your room." Sakura nods her head then looks to Kurai "Please follow me Kurai-san." Kurai laughed at the two "Please just call me Kurai." Soon the two girls walk upstairs to their room, to find Hinata still frozen and blushing. Sakura tries everything to get Hinata to move but couldn't till Kurai walked up and then smacked her face. Hinata looked around then ran into the bathroom "What's going on and who's she?" Sakura walked up to Hinata "Ok first you were in a trance, and second that girl is Kurai she's the new maid."

Kurai waved to Hinata before setting her stuff on the bed "So are we all sharing the same bed?" Both Hinata and Sakura look at each other then nod "Yes unfortunately." Kurai smiles at them "Well then I guess this is like a slumber part then." She then lays back on th bed ready to fall asleep, till their was a knock at the door. A voice from behind the door calls out "Sakura-san Hinata-Chan please come to my office, I have your first job." It was Naruto who was talking, and then his footsteps were heard, as he walks down the hall and into his office.

Sakura was first to leave while Hinata got into a smaller maid outfit, that showed a bit more of her body, than the last one. After getting changed, Hinata walks into Naruto's office and sees that most of the stuff are dusty. "Your first task is to clean up the office, meaning dusting and vacuming. I'll be watching you to see how well you two do." Sakura was a bit pissed that he was in here, while Hinata was blushing madly. Soon both girls grab a feather duster, and started to look around. They found a latter which Hinata first climbed up to clean, while Sakura started at the bottom. Naruto watched both girls, he could see up Hinata's skirt looking at her round ass _Wow for a girl like her she's really packing some curves._ He then looks to Sakura, seeing her ass a bit as she bends forward to clean _So does she, damn I have two big bottom girls working for me. I must be one lucky bastard._

**AN: Sorry for the long update, but school and summer made me forget. Anyways in the next chapter, Inukara has Kurai do her first task, and Naruto calls Hinata into his office for a little announcement. A slight lemon warning in the next chapter, and a secret is reveiled that all three girl's would never expect. So till then I'll just give you the title. "Hinata bend over, and the pet's talk!"**


	3. AN

**Authors Note**

Hello everyone, I know that I've delayed my two stories for about a year, and I'm really sorry about it. Things have changed a lot, and I promise to update the stories ASAP. But with School, my job and parties they get in the way. Also I'm kind of dealing with lost files and updating my computer and getting a car. So to all my readers I am letting you know that I am still writing the stories, but it will take a while.

Thank you for waiting.

-ShadowInukara


	4. AN 2

**Authors Note**

Hello everyone, I know that I've delayed my two stories for about a year, and I'm really sorry about it. Things have changed a lot, I am not really into writing these stories at all, they were fun at the start but I prefer reading them then writing so, to anyone who wishes to take these stories from where I left them I will gladly hand them over along with what I have already started. To those that are upset I am sorry but I'm done writing on FanFiction.


	5. Final AN

**Authors Note**

Hello everyone, I know that I've delayed my two stories for about a year, and I'm really sorry about it. Things have changed a lot, I am not really into writing these stories at all, they were fun at the start but I prefer reading them then writing so, I think I'm going to kill these off but don't worry I'm going to let someone re-write these stories their own way.


End file.
